


lantern lights

by Mahiru_Of_Trust, Pomfry



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Hugh loves coffee, Ice Cream, They get a sundae, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiru_Of_Trust/pseuds/Mahiru_Of_Trust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Tetsu and Hugh go to a festival after everything goes down. They have fun and get a ice cream headache, as a person does at a festival.





	lantern lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Rally Robin from the SL discord server! Nike requested Pride Pair and it turned out great! Hope you enjoy.

Perhaps, Tetsu thinks wryly, they should not have gone to the festival.    
  
After all the things with Tsubaki, Hugh decided that they would go to a festival in town to calm Tetsu's nerves. He's been on edge ever since the whole thing ended even though he shouldn't be. But, Hugh was taken from him for so long and from right under his nose, even though he was there yet he  _ wasn’t  _ and Tetsu didn't know what to do beyond wait and try to help Mahiru.   
  
"Tetsu," Hugh calls from his shoulders, pointing at a stall. "We should go over there."   
  
"Okay." Tetsu takes a small step to the left to avoid some people and heads towards the requested stall. He doesn't even know what stall it is, but Hugh wants to go there and Tetsu has always listened to Hugh. Besides, this is meant to be fun and that stall looks like it has a game.   
  
Hugh's geta hit his chest as he swings his legs, and Tetsu lifts a hand to stop him. Since they're at a festival, they're both wearing yukatas and getas - sort of like Tsubaki, but Tetsu's is a summer blue according to Hugh, and Hugh's was a dark blue to contrast.   
  
"Please don't," he murmurs, and Hugh pats his head in apology.   
  
"Sorry."

Tetsu nods, stepping to the front of the stall that High wanted to see.   
  
“You’re a big fellow aren’t ya!” It’s just an acknowledgement but Tetsu can’t help but feel just the tiniest bit self-conscious. Tetsu shrugs.   
  
“That he is!” Hugh boasted, climbing from Tetsu’s shoulders to stand on the stall counter, taking in the game and it’s ginormous plushies. The large giraffe in the far corner made him excited and the fluffy bear made he want to hibernate for a long time.

"Tetsu is the best," Hugh brags, leaning back so his head rests against his eve's shoulder. "He can win this game, no problem."   
  
Tetsu flushes faintly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm...I'm not sure if I can -"   
  
"Of course you can!" Hugh whirls around to stare at him, the lights above them making his eyes glow. Hugh is unfairly beautiful  - he could be a child model, if he so wished, but he wants to stay with Tetsu. He's told that to the people who tried to recruit him. He wants to stay with Tetsu and sometimes Tetsu doesn't even know why.   
  
Hugh fought to keep his contract with him, is the thing. He fought to stay with him and Tetsu doesn't  _ understand.  _ But he knows that Hugh never doubts himself, not in the important things, so he lets it be.   
  
"Okay," he says quietly as he hands over some yen to the man behind the stall. "I can."   
  
And Hugh beams at him.

The game is a classic festival activity. Many balloons of varying colors were pinned to a piece of plywood near the back, forming rows of elastic bubbles. The stall man took his yen, offering him an encouraging smile.   
  
“Good luck.” He hands over four darts, making a sweeping gesture as he pulled back. “Your prizes await! If you pop four balloons you’ll have the choice of  _ two  _ stuffed toys.” He grinned, stepping back as Tetsu did as well.

Tetsu takes a small breath, picking one up between two fingers. Hugh had taught him how to play darts one day when they both were bored, and Tetsu had took to it like a duck to water. Hugh said it was because of his grip and his steadiness and Tetsu had no reason to not believe him. Hugh has always been right before. He lines up the dart with what he wants to hit and -   
  
The balloon pops, a dart directly in the center.  Tetsu snags another one, calm. He can tell that Hugh wants one of the stuffed animals, can tell that Hugh wants another for him, so he has to get all four. He throws it - and a blue balloon bursts.   
  
Tetsu smiles a little as Hugh explodes into cheers, throwing his arms into the air with a shout. "Tetsu, you're almost there!" he yells, his lips spread in a grin, and Tetsu gives him a soft look. "Two more!"   
  
Another throw - the dart like a missile, or so Hugh's told him - and another balloon pops. One more, then. A quick throw, and Hugh cackles like a maniac as the fourth, final balloon disappears. "Pay up," he says gleefully, and points towards a giraffe and a bear. Stunned quiet, the man hands them over, and Hugh shoves the giraffe into Tetsu's hands.   
  
"It reminds me of you," he says simply. Tetsu merely buries his face in the stuffed animal and doesn't reply.

Tetsu isn’t sure how to properly express how much Hugh’s small gesture means to him so he just says ‘thank you’ with as much feeling as he could muster and Hugh recognizes his determination, his indigo eyes swimming with emotion because Hugh knew that the smallest things meant the world to the young eve. Hugh almost laughs, having to remind himself that his eve was truly a child and not the college boy everyone thought he was.   
  
“Of course.” Hugh smiles fondly, patting his arm in a grandfatherly way and inside, Hugh winces at his own way of comfort.   
  
They leave the stand, both stuffed animals in Tetsu’s arms and Hugh back on his shoulders.

The once again were engulfed at all sides from people of all types...Children, adults, teenagers about Shirota's age, and grandparents. Tetsu's lips curved a little to form a soft and light smile as he watched the kids run around and play together. It was indeed a lovely sight. Averting his eyes to Hugh, he felt a gentle yet clearly eager pull on his blonde hair. Hugh was staring at a big shop window, but the taller male couldn't really see what it was displaying from this far away unlike the tiny vampire on his shoulders who could see much better than a human could. He slid past the crowd to get a better look at what he was almost drooling over...   
  
He got close enough to finally read the name of the place...   
  
Mo & Moshi- Ice Cream   
  
He looked through the window and recognized the absolutely GIGANTIC bowls of ice cream, fruits, and different assortments of sweets in each of them. "Tetsu! Can we get one of those!! They look so yummy!" Hugh clapped his small hands together. Tetsu wasn't going to question him about how he was going to eat most of that, he had already learned his lesson from that one time the tiny being almost ate everything he could possibly get his hands on at the Onsen...   
  
Hugh nearly leaps from his shoulders, eyes bright with excitement. "Ice cream!" he shouts, grin splitting his face apart, and squirms with Tetsu swiftly catches him by the armpits. "Tetsu, ice cream!"   
  
Hugh normally doesn't act like this, but it could be the festival getting to him. Festivals tend to make people become more childish. Tetsu places Hugh back on his shoulders and makes his way to the store, sidestepping people when they get too close. "Yeah, it's ice cream."   
  
Hugh curls forward until he's looking Tetsu in the eyes. "Tetsu. They may have coffee ice cream," he says gravely, and Tetsu laughs at that. Hugh is addicted to coffee, fanatic about it, and Tetsu had become an expert at making it as a consequence of that. Hugh isn't awake without it. "Tetsu, don't laugh at me!" He pats Tetsu's forehead, once, twice, and was about to again when Tetsu speaks up.   
  
"Sorry, sorry," he replies, gently swatting away Hugh's hand. "But that was funny. You were so serious about it."   
  
"It's coffee ice cream," Hugh says, sounding insulted. "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
Tetsu shrugs. "Do you think they'll have matcha?"   
  
"They should," Hugh says, leaning back until he's upright again. "But I guess we'll see."   
  
They enter the ice cream shop that the festival was kinda surrounding, loud voices of the workers creating them with large smiles and bright eyes.   
  
“Welcome!” A redhead girl slips in front of them, a toothy grin stretching her lips and for a moment, Tetsu stiffens and Hugh hiss’ under his breath, eyes darkening. But Hugh’s hands pat Tetsu’s cheeks and he relaxes.   
  
She leads them to a window seat, handing them small menus and Hugh takes a seat right next Tetsu. He bounced excitedly, eyes trained solely on the menu looking for his favorite ice cream.   
  
Tetsu also scanned through the menu, in search of his own favorite ice cream and Hugh's favorite in case his eyes skipped over it. After a minute or so of huffing and Hugh about rage, Tetsu finally found the coffee ice cream bowl, that also had an even mix of chocolate scoops in it and other flavors as well. "Hey, Hugh. I found it." He announced, showing the vampire the menu and tapping his finger at the picture of the ice cream serving. Hugh's eyes lit up in what could only be pure excitement shown by a child full of wonder and curiosity

"We have to share, ok?" 

"OKKKK~~!"

“Alright, what can I get you boys today?” She smiled, tapping her wrist with her trusty pen.   
  
“Super Bowl size with coffee ice cream!” Hugh chirped.   
  
She laughed, writing it down. “Of course, kiddo.” She smiled, eyes looking to Tetsu. “You sir?”

“We’ll share.”

“Alright.”

She left with a bounce and a greeting to a nearby table.   
  
“Oh, Tetsu! It sounds so good!” He whined, slumping against the other, red eyes half-lidded in impatience.

Tetsu chuckles, reaching out to ruffle Hugh's hair. “I know it does,” he says. “It does sound good.”

“Coffee. Ice cream.”

Tetsu smiles. “I know. We have a tub of it in the freezer, right?”

“I know.” Hugh gives him a blinding grin. “But it's always better when you get it from a place that's specifically for ice cream.”

Tetsu can't deny that. “You're right,” he concedes, patting the giraffe's head. Hugh's sitting in the bear's lap, the arms wrapped around him and the fabric tickling his face, judging from the way he giggles and gently pushes it away.

“Of course I'm right,” he huffs. “I'm older than everyone here.  _ And _ I'm the servamp of pride. So I'm right in that regard.”

“Of course you are,” Tetsu agrees. “You're always right, Hugh.”

“I suppose I am,” Hugh says with a tiny, bitter smile. “But not always, though.”

“In the important things you are,” Tetsu corrects, and doesn't let himself be budged from that despite Hugh trying his best to say otherwise. Ever since he got his memories back, he's been - less prideful and more humble, more eager to say his faults than covering then up with class bravado. Tetsu doesn't mind it, really, but - he misses the old Hugh, sometimes, the one who told him everything would be fine with that ever present pride in his voice.

He's only ever like this with Tetsu, though. With everyone else he's the same, but with Tetsu, he's...different. More open and less closed off, his defenses lowered. And he knows the importance of that. It shows that he trusts Tetsu, wholly and absolutely, and Tetsu will never forget that.

Ever.

The waitress comes back, a large sundae bowl held on the tray on her shoulder. “And here's your sundae,” she says cheerfully as she sets it down on the table. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Hugh says at the same time as Tetsu, and the waitress laughs, resting the tray against her hip.

“So in sync,” she teases without any heat. “You two brothers?”

Tetsu shakes his head. “No.”

Her smile doesn't drop. “Ah, I was so sure you were! My brother doesn't look a lot like me -”

“Mei! Table two!”

The waitress sighs, turning on her heel “Call out if you need anything,” she tells them over her shoulder, and swiftly leaves, a placid smile replacing the one already on her lips as she sweeps onto a different table.

Tetsu picks up a spoon, taking a small bite of a strawberry. Hugh's already digging into the ice cream, and as Tetsu chews on the strawberry, he watches Hugh's happiness at something as simple as ice cream, and he thinks -

He thinks, with a flicker of something that's like fondness but so, so much stronger, that there isn't a place he would rather be than here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved by all three of us, and they are most definitely starred in Nike's Gmail account.
> 
> Pride Pair doesn't get enough content, truly.


End file.
